Truce
by TwilightChild999
Summary: Angelus makes an ally to help him awaken Acathla and gain more power by draining it from the vampires he sires. Now Spike must make a truce with the Slayer not only to stop Angelus, but to save himself and Drusilla from him. The only problems with their
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not of my creation, and I make no profit from the fanfiction I write.

**Story Summary: **Angelus makes an ally to help him awaken Acathla and gain more power by draining it from the vampires he sires. Now Spike must make a truce with the Slayer not only to stop Angelus, but to save himself and Drusilla from him.

**Comments: **I suck at story description. This story is partially for those who believe that Buffy and Spike had chemistry long before the writers of the show noticed it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Truce**

Prologue

Sketches were scattered across the ground and littered tabletops and chairs. The artist didn't care where they fell. He put every bit of detail his photographic memory afforded.

Half of the sketches were of an old Master Vampire…the artist's own sire. The other half of the drawers were of a young and vibrant Slayer. Both women were blonde, but that was where their similarities ended.

Angel examined his two newest sketches. They were side by side. On one Darla's face stared back up at him with intense scrutiny and a wicked gleam. She had been a mystery since the very first night he had seen that beautiful face. She had always surprised him, always kept him on his guard. She was powerful and wicked in every way. She was well traveled and wise, clever and condescending.

The picture of the Slayer also stared up at him, eyes gleaming with innocent mischief and her smile showed hope and tenderness. She was light and youth, and gentle strength. She had walked through life with a light step and a smile even as burdens of an entire world pressed down on her fragile looking body.

Darla had given him the world and his power. She had shown him things he could never have imagined experiencing as a pathetic human drunk. As a demon he had loved her for the very things that he had come to resent her for once he had had a soul after one hundred years. The memory of how he had staked his sire for the small slip of a Slayer made his borrowed blood boil.

Buffy was the one he had loved with all his soul.

Angelus smirked at the thought of it as he sketched her delicate features.

She had showed him what it was like to be human again. She had brought life to his world. Hers was an innocence and purity that he hadn't thought himself worthy to touch after centuries of destroying all things pure. She made him feel like a human being instead of a monster. Now Angelus resented her for that, just as the man he was when he had a soul had resented Darla.

It was an interesting feeling. Part of him was still drawn to the girl. He couldn't get the Slayer off his mind and loved the idea of watching her suffer. Thoughts of her plagued his mind just as much as thoughts of his dusted sire.

He missed Darla. He would never linger or brood over it as he might have before…but the newly restored monster wanted badly for Darla to see him return to his former glory. She had shunned him for good reason. He had been a weakling that couldn't have killed an infant after he was cursed with the soul.

"Beautiful work", a voice behind him said. "Or is it your taste in women that makes the artwork so fine?"

Angelus had sensed the presence three minutes earlier and had been patiently waiting for the stranger to make a move or announce his intentions.

"Spike was right, security isn't something a minion seems to understand well." He placed his pencil down and calmly turned his chair to regard the stranger that had been watching him.

His visitor was very obviously a demon. If the brown and gray skin didn't give it away the large horns that curved atop his head like a ram's would have. His eyes were almost pitch black and he wore dark gray robes that covered the bulk of his body. He stood at least 7 feet tall, towering over Angelus but his expression giving away no intent to harm.

"Now…" Angelus spoke softly, leaning back in his chair and looking calm and regal. "Would you like to tell me why I shouldn't kill you for coming into my home uninvited?"

The demon smiled, obviously not feeling threatened in the least. He examined some of the pictures and held one up. It was a drawing of Darla, hair spread across the bed beneath her, half her gown torn and in disarray, while on her face there was an almost glowing expression of satisfaction. "Your Sire, yes?"

Angelus narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but otherwise did not answer.

The smile on the demon's face grew. "Do not be alarmed…though yes, it was more than a lucky guess." He placed the drawing down carefully, as if it were made of glass. "I know she is your sire because I know who you are. Rumor spreads fast…and the rumor that Angelus has returned to his old ways is not an easy one to ignore."

"So…what?" Angelus spread his arms out. "Come to see for yourself? I didn't know I had fans."

"Of course. You have many fans. But that's not why I'm here." He took a step closer to the vampire. "You're planning to wake Acathla. You are also worthy enough to do so."

"And you've come to plead for the world?" He raised an eyebrow.

Laughing outright, the demon shook his head. "Of course not. I've come to help you." He motioned towards a chair across from Angel's. "May I?"

He studied the demon for a moment, then nodded towards the chair. "Be my guest. You've made yourself at home anyway."

Not taking the slightest bit of offense, the demon took a seat. The demon's robe seemed to part a small bit before he could adjust it again and Angel could have sworn he had seen two other taloned hands.

"Now then", the demon continued. "My name is Zefferus.

Angelus gave a false smile. "Good to know. Now…why would I need your help?"

Zefferus took his time to make himself comfortable in the chair, leaning back in it in a relaxed pose. "For one, you do not know the details of the ritual. You currently have a librarian downstairs who you think holds the answer. He probably does…but you do not need him. I know the secrets to awakening Acathla."

Raising an eyebrow, Angelus leaned forward and placed his hands together. "Alright, now for the one million dollar question…why would you WANT to help me? What is it you'd want in return?"

He smiled again. "The Hell dimension that Acathla opens a gateway to is my home. I had been ripped out of it a very long time ago, and let me assure you there are not many ways back to a place like that."

"Homesick, is that it?" Angel inquired. "How long have you been away?"

"A good many centuries." Zefferus's cheerful mood seemed to be wavering for a moment. "A far deal longer than you've been in existence, vampire." The demon shook of his melancholy with some effort. "I also think we can be of use to one another once the gateway has been opened."

Curious despite himself, Angelus allowed him to continue. "How's that?"

"Simple, really. You do not know what you're getting yourself into, vampire, but I do. The hell you would bring this world to will be never ending torment for the humans there and a perfect home for the demons, including yourself. But what you don't realize is my home has its own caste system…and vampires do not rank very high. Compared to many of the demon races there, including my own, you will be nothing. I, however, can change that."

The vampire smirked. "And at what price?"

"I have made many enemies back home. If I am to regain any ground against them or make a real place for myself I will need aid. I will need your aid."

Angelus laughed. "I thought you said I was nothing?"

"But you can be something…with my help. I can give you far more power than you now…I can give you the power of several Master Vampires."

Angelus's interest was peaked instantly, but there was still a hint of suspicion in his voice. "How?"

A slow, wicked smile spread across Zefferus' face, revealing the yellowed and chipped fangs. "How attached are you to those you sire?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not of my creation. I take no credit and no money for these stories.

**Chapter Comments: **Sorry it takes so long to spit out these stupidly small chapters, I will try much harder to get this story done a lot faster.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1**

Drusilla was happy, swaying along to the voice she heard from Acathla. It spoke of dancing in fire, taunts and torments. It spoke of agonizing screams and promising hell. She grinned to herself as she thought of the punishment she must soon give to some of her dollies. Ms. Edith was speaking out of turn again, whispering of the bad that the giant stone has brought, when Acathla himself whispered promises of all sorts of delicious torments.

So distracted, Drusilla did not notice when the minions had returned. She also did not notice how they gathered around the room, stopping their movements and just watching her.

Nothing penetrated the voices until Angel walked in. As usual, her daddy became Drusilla's center of attention. She stopped, smiling widely at him as she reached back to pet Acathla's stone chest. "Soon, my Angel?"

He smiled at her indulgently. "Very soon, Dru. We'll all be in hell before you know it."

Drusilla's smile wavered just a tiny bit. There was something in Angelus' eyes when he looked at her that normally sent shivers of delight up her spine, but was now causing the slightest bit of doubt. She noticed that suddenly his gaze wasn't directed at her…it was behind her. Slowly turning, Drusilla took in the sight of a strange demon she had never seen before. His brown/gray skin gave her pause, but not nearly as much as his pitch black eyes did…Drusilla stared into those eyes…and in her mind saw the darkness spreading out from him, reaching out to grasp her as bombardments of ill intentions floated her way.

She screamed in horror at what she saw, and immediately turned to flee.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spike snuck back into his bedroom as quietly as he could manage. It was always easy to avoid a few brainless minions, but he couldn't help wonder why there had been less around than usual. Of course, with the poof's habit of sending them on suicide missions, half of them could be dust for all he knew.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned back against it. He stared at the wheelchair at the center of his room with cold eyes. As soon as this was all over, he was going to take a sledgehammer to it. He dreaded the thought of ever getting back in it, but he knew it was needed to pull off his little ruse.

He had made a truce with the Slayer. He had made a deal with her to take down Angelus. No matter how much he repeated in his mind that it was for Dru, he couldn't help feel a small bit of self-disgust. He was supposed to kill the chit, not talk strategy with her. And for all he knew she could go back on her word and try to dust him or Drusilla. Of course, he would probably have to make sure he disappeared before she had a chance to think of that option.

Maybe if he just went to her now and killed her, his Dark Princess would see him as the strong Big Bad again and come running back to his arms…

Drusilla's hysterical screams interrupted his thoughts. He turned, quickly yanking open the door…then cursed colorfully when he realized he still had to keep up his ploy. He got into his wheelchair begrudgingly and quickly wheeled himself out, following the sounds of his Sire's screams.

"Dru?"

He hoped it would just be one of her visions upsetting her, but instead she found her surrounded by minions. She wasn't fighting them, too terrified, simply trying to shrink away from a demon he didn't recognize as the big beast tried to touch her…

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he demanded in his loudest, most intimidating voice. "Get your hands off her!"

"How why would they want to do that, Spike?" Angelus finally made his appearance, walking into the living room from the garden. "Especially when she so enjoys having hands on her."

Spike glared at him as he approached. "You miserable son of a-" his words were cut off by the minion who had approached from behind, wrapping an arm around the Master Vampire's neck. Two others had stepped forward and held his arms down. Spike briefly considered kicking out at them with his legs and giving a personal demonstration of his newfound strength. But Spike wasn't a complete fool. Even with the minions his love was keeping occupied with her struggles and wailing, Spike knew he was outnumbered.

"Finally!" Angelus looks up to the sky as he approaches Spike, as if thanking a higher power. "Someone shuts him up!" His fist came out of nowhere, his knuckles the last thing Spike saw before all went dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Angelus didn't particularly like someone carving into his chest – unless it was foreplay, of course. But this was necessary. His minions were carefully carving a large circle into the concrete ground, surrounded by symbols that Zefferus had instructed them in. Zefferus himself was carving a symbol into Angelus's chest. It appeared to be a pyramid with symbols at each corner that Angelus couldn't identify.

Zefferus dipped his hand into a bowl of liquid. It was a poison designed specifically to counter act a vampire's normally enhanced healing. The demon spread the poison across the mark on Angelus' chest while the vampire tensed, gritting his teeth from the pain. His demon face emerged as the poison made his flesh sizzle.

"As long as you carry this mark in your flesh", Zefferus explained. "You will be able to receive the power that I drain from your childer."

He could hear Drusilla's wailing again. He turned to watch as his insane childe was forcefully carried into the room. She struggled against her captures, making them half drag her. "My Angel!" She cried out to him. "Daddy, please, have I done something to displease you?"

Angel smirked and stepped away from the circle that he had been standing in the center of. Zefferus followed after him as he approached Drusilla. "Not at all, Dru." He said. "In fact, you've been very…pleasing." He reached up and gently ran a hand across one of her cheeks, wet with tears of fear. He then ran his other hand up the skirt of her dress, caressing her leg.

The vampiress closed her eyes and gave a small sigh at her Sire's gentle touch. But soon she was pulled away from him and laid on top of a slab of stone. Her wrists and legs were bound at the top and bottom of the slab.

Carried in right after Drusilla was Spike. Angelus enjoyed watching his sleeping grandchilde being laid out on a stone slab opposite Drusilla's. He had specifically mentioned not to bother with shackles for Spike. Angelus always loved to torment him, and he found that the perfect torment now would be to make Spike not only watch Drusilla die…but to make sure he knew that the only thing stopping him from saving her was his own weakness and inability to walk.

Zefferus took position next to Drusilla, ceremonial dagger at the ready. He used the knife to slowly cut open the top of her dress, bearing her entire upper body. Angelus made his way closer, enjoying the sight.

Drusilla had been his masterpiece…an accomplishment to be truly proud of. He had broken her body, her spirit and her mind before turning her. Her prophetic visions had been useful many times, and her insane ramblings had often just kept things interesting. It was easy to be tender with Dru when she had such obvious childish affection towards him. The ruined nun had proved to be more than wicked enough to be a wonderful addition to their little family.

The insane vampire's wailing soon turned into hysterical laughter as Zefferus began to cut into her flesh, carving ceremonial marks deep into her chest. Her blood ran freely and Angelus couldn't resist a taste. He bent over her, making sure not to disturb the blade's trail. He captured stray blood with his tongue before moving it down to dart across her nipples, teasing them into erect peaks.

Stepping away to allow the demon to continue his work, Angelus made his way over to Spike. He smirked as he examined the bruising on his face. His leather duster lay discarded on the floor. Angelus knew that he wore it like a second skin. He had also heard where it had come from. He had considered destroying it just to torment his grandchilde even more, but figured that watching Drusilla's death would break him well enough. Besides; why waste a fantastic looking coat?

He could hear the sound of sizzling flesh and Drusilla's scream as the poison was laid across her wound. While he waited for Zefferus, he took a good look at his grandchilde. William had always been beauty, and though he had never been overly fond of him, he had taken great pride in him a time or too. Spike was a work of art all his own – just one that Angelus couldn't give himself credit for. He had taught the boy how to fight, but he didn't give him his reasons. He also didn't give him the intensity and reckless courage that made his name almost as legendary as his Grandsire's. That was something that Spike had done all his own, sometimes against Angel's wishes.

Zefferus interrupted his thoughts. "The female is ready. When the first spell is complete you will have not only her strength added to yours, but her visions will also pass to you."

He nodded numbly in reply, part of his mind and demon still screaming at him not to let it be done. Power was everything…but this was family. These were his own childer, after all…

"Second thoughts?" The larger demon asked, as if reading his mind.

Angelus snapped himself out of it, immediately condemning his thoughts as weakness. These two didn't matter. He enjoyed them, took pride in them, but they were unimportant. "Not at all." He nodded towards Spike. "Continue."

The demon nodded in acknowledgement before reaching down towards Spike, easily ripping his black T-shirt open, exposing his chest to the already blood-soaked knife.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters on the show do not belong to me…I just like to have my wicked way with them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2**

Spike made sure to stay nice and quiet, his senses reaching out for every bit of information he could grasp. He could hear the minions shuffle around with their tasks. From the sound of it, a few of them were chiseling into stone.

He could hear his poof of a grandsire talking with someone whose voice he didn't recognize in the slightest.

"Not to mention…" The unknown voice continued to ramble. "You're still in danger of being cursed. If the Slayer's friends do have the curse the gypsies used on you, than it's only a matter of time before they try again. I can make sure their attempts are not successful."

Spike had managed to catch most of what they had been saying since he was carried into the room. He knew it would have done him no good to have everyone know that he was awake and aware. They certainly wouldn't be so casual and open in their conversation if they did. But then again, this was Angelus he was thinking about. He had always been a smug bastard.

The worst part had been having to listen to Drusilla's screams. He couldn't stand for his Dark Princess to be in pain. He at least wanted to comfort her. It was a relief to know that he wouldn't have shackles holding him down, otherwise he might have been forced to act too soon.

Of course, once the ceremonial dagger began carving into his flesh all his careful precautions went flying out the window.

"Ahhh! Bugger! Watch the knives!"

Luckily, he was able to bring his flailing limbs under control before anyone realized that one of his legs had moved. Angelus was holding his arms down against the stone slab while the demon above him carved a careful design deeply into his chest.

"Willy, my boy, glad you could join us." Angelus gave him a slight smirk as he tightened his grip on Spike's wrists. "Don't mind Zeffy, here." He nodded towards the demon, who in turn gave him a slight glare at the unappreciated nickname. "He's got a thing with chains and bloodshed that even Darla would admire."

Spike decided it was wise to pretend ignorance. "Where's Dru?"

"Oh, our Dru, I do believe her visions overwhelmed her…" He turned to look at Drusilla. Spike followed his gaze to the opposite slab. His heart ached to see his Princess in such a way…her dress torn open, blood flying from her chest, her bare breasts being oggled by every minion that passed. She also did seem to be out of it, her lulling to the side, her eyes closed while she mumbled incoherently.

"Touch her again…" Spike couldn't help the loud rumbling growl that came with his words of warning.

"Spike, my boy, I plan to touch her quite a bit before this is over, before she's dust…wouldn't want to fondle dust, now would I?" He slapped Spike almost affectionately on the cheek, bringing another enraged growl from the younger vampire. "Don't fret", he told Spike. "Well, in dust, not really in my bed." He grinned.

Zefferus ignored the two as he continued his task. Once the mark was finished he placed the dagger down on the slab before reaching into the bowl of poison, then spreading a handful across Spike's chest.

The scent of burning flesh filled the air and Spike cried out in pain, almost ignoring his need for secrecy. He struggled hard to keep his body under control, not wanting anyone to know how much he could use his limbs and his back just yet.

"Gee", Angel said, looking down at his bloody and burnt wound. "That's gonna scar."

"And so it must before we begin the next stage of the ritual." Zefferus informed him.

"You mean I have to wait to see him turn to dust?" Angelus tsked, a look of mock disappointment on his face. "Oh well…" He glared down at Spike, who had kept his venomous look of hatred directed at Angelus the entire time. "I suppose you can stay here, keep Dru company until I feel like having one last go with her. Calm her down a bit, and I'm sure she'll coo you a bed time story." He laughed and ruffled Spike's gelled hair, sending it into disarray before motioning for Zefferus and the minions to follow him. He headed down a corridor Spike did not recognize…

Come to think of it, Spike didn't recognize their surroundings at all. But he waited until he could no longer hear footsteps, and until he knew that he and Drusilla were truly alone.

"Ponce."

Spike rolled off of the stone slab, biting down on his bottom lip until he drew blood, so as not utter the sound of pain that fought so willfully to escape. He looked around him and found his duster lying on the floor nearby. He scooped it up and went quickly to Drusilla's side.

"Dru, luv?" He leaned down over her and brushed her long dark hair gently out of her face. "Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes, obviously still in a daze. She smiled widely as she peered up at Spike. "My little Spike has found his strength again…"

Spike smiled, glad to see the pleasure on her face at the revelation. He began to undo the bonds that held her.

Drusilla raised her hand once it was free, bringing a finger to her lips. "Shhh. It's a secret, mustn't tell. Daddy will be cross."

"That's right, Darling." Spike undid the bonds that held Drusilla's ankles, then used his duster to wrap around her so her breasts were no longer exposed to the world. "Mustn't tell, but they'll know soon enough. But we'll be gone by then. We have to keep quiet, though."

He lifted Drusilla into his arms, cradling her carefully before moving swiftly towards the tunnels. He made sure to avoid the one that the others went down. He stretched out his senses and soon caught the distinctly unpleasant scent of the sewers.

He ran quickly down the tunnels, making sure to avoid the occasional unpleasant liquids and slimes. He made good time, Drusilla cradled in his arms and wrapped in his duster. Surprisingly, she had remained mostly silent. Spike switched to game face so he was able to see better in the dark, and peered down at his love. He found her once more in a fitful state of sleep, and at the moment, was glad of it. He approached a ladder leading up to a sewer grate. He still wasn't far enough from their prison to be satisfied, but he at least had to get his bearings.

Climbing halfway up the ladder, he raised the grate. Some of the sunlight almost burnt his wrist, but he held it up just long enough to take a peek around before lowering it again.

They definitely weren't in the mansion.

In fact, they had been brought back to the area of town that the warehouse had been located in before an enraged librarian burned it down. Spike could tell from his brief look in the direction that they had run from, that they were being kept right under one of the warehouses.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time, Spike turned a corner and set off in a new direction. He had to get to the mansion. He had to hope that the Slayer's Watcher was still there, and still in tact. Much to his dismay, he realized that he was going to need the Slayer's help more than ever. The little blonde shit might be the only thing that could stand between him and his Grandsire.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The mansion was eerily quiet. There were only a few minions left to putter around. They were all bored, and one had fallen asleep at his post. It was easy for Spike to slip in unnoticed. He saw Acathla standing right where he had before. He briefly thought of smashing the damned troublesome rock to bits if he could find something heavy enough to do so.

But he had to worry about Drusilla first.

The only thing that was going to keep Drusilla safe from the Slayer's stake was the Watcher. And just as he had suspected, the Watcher had been left bound, to stew in his own juices. Said juices were the blood that was keeping the fledgling minion guarding him in game face. The younger vampire was glancing at the watcher, debating whether or not to take a small sample. Would Angelus notice?

Before he could consider it further, Spike had gently laid Drusilla down in the hallway, shushing her mumbled protests. He crept around the corner and watched the minion that was glancing back and forth before stepping into the room that the watcher was kept in.

By the time Spike stepped into the room, the minion was bent over the dazed and weary Watcher.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate."

The minion spun around, a guilty look on his ridged face. "Master Spi-!"

Spike had picked up one of the longer knives Angelus had used to torture Giles and decapitated the younger vampire before he could finish. The dust fell mostly across the librarian.

"Sorry about that." Spike said. "Now you look even worse."

Giles didn't have enough strength to do more than glare at him. Even that was becoming a chore, and his head was lulling to the side as if he might drift into sleep at any moment.

"You've got to be kidding", Spike grumbled. "I have to carry both?"

He shook his head, then stepped closer to Giles. He raised the knife; somewhat enjoying the way the other man flinched away from him. He cut the bonds that tied him to the chair, but kept his wrists in legs bound. He didn't want to run the risk of the watcher trying anything while he had Drusilla in his arms, especially when he was going to have to risk the sun to get them all to safety.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy was approaching the mansion, sword in hand, and Xander in tow.

"Willow", Xander said. "Uh, she told me to tell you…"

Buffy stopped and turned back to him again. "Tell me what?"

He hesitated for a moment, unsure. Finally, he made a firm decision. "Kick his ass."

Before either of them could turn to continue towards the mansion, they both heard rustling in the trees. Buffy turned immediately, raising her sword. "Geez, did all of you decide to play cavalry?"

Keeping in the shadows, Spike burst through the trees and bushes, breathing deep, unnecessary breaths. Buffy's eyes widened as she took in the site before her. Xander stepped forward to take Spike on himself, but she put an arm out and quickly stopped him.

Spike's face was covered in bruises from Angel's beating. His bare chest was covered in blood and a bit of ash from his burnt skin. But it was obvious that a ritual mark was carved into him. There was a bound man draped over his shoulder and Drusilla was in his arms, wrapped in his duster.

"Slight change of plans, ducks." He managed to mumble.

He leaned down and let Giles fall onto his own feet. The Watcher swayed unsteadily, and for a moment had to lean on the Vampire to keep from falling.

Buffy took in the site of her bleeding and battered father figure before running towards him. "Oh, god, Giles!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I feed off of feedback. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not my creation, and I make no money off of these stories, just great satisfaction.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 3**

"But…but Spike? And Drusilla?" Willow looked at her like she had grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. "Buffy, Drusilla killed Kendra!"

Buffy sighed and rubbed at her temples. She looked around at her friends, who were gathered around in Willow's room at the hospital. "I know, Willow…believe me when I say that I don't like this any more than the rest of you; but we don't have a choice."

"Sure we do", Xander stepped in. "We shove something wooden and pointy into Morticia and Dead Boy JR's hearts and call it even."

"If we do that than all their power is sent to Angel. Look, I don't know what to do with them, all I know is we can't kill them. If we do, Angel becomes as powerful, if not more powerful than the Master. He's also got a serious ally on his side, which means we're going to need some on ours."

"How do you know Spike didn't make this demon guy up?" Xander insisted.

"Well I doubt the two carved up their own chests like Christmas turkeys!"

"And it would kinda explain why the spell didn't work." Willow put in. "If Spike said this demon guy was protecting Angel from the curse…"

Buffy frowned. "What spell?"

Willow's eyes widened. "Didn't Xander tell you?"

Xander was suddenly looking wide-eyed and cornered.

"I sent him after you to let you know…" Willow went on. "I tried the curse again." Buffy finally noticed how much paler Willow looked. Oz was constantly at her side, one hand always holding hers, though he stayed mostly silent. "But for some reason it didn't work…not only did it not work, it kinda sent a shock wave right back at me. It was like there was something blocking me."

The Slayer took a moment to process all of this. Her gaze suddenly turned to her trapped looking friend. Xander tried to avoid her gaze at first, then reluctantly raised his eyes to her. It sent a chill down his spine to see not anger, but cold contempt in her expression.

"'Kick his ass', hah?" Her hard voice was a sign of her rage.

"Buffy…" Xander tried to explain himself.

"How's Giles?" Buffy turned to Cordelia, who was standing by the door.

"Cut up and nasty looking." She said bluntly. "They're patching him together right now. At least he's awake, cause he was bitching the whole time."

"He's not going to take this well, either." Buffy sighed. "Look, guys, I don't trust Spike either. But one thing I do trust is his instinct for self-preservation. The guy's like a cockroach." Buffy pouted for a moment. "Only worse. Him you can't even kill by squishing."

"What did you do with the two vampires?" Oz finally asked.

Buffy looked a bit sheepish for a moment. "I kinda…left them at the school and told them if they killed anyone I'd stake them, power transfer be damned."

Willow's eyes grew larger. "The school?"

"What?" Buffy looked down as if her shoes were suddenly very interesting. "I had no where else to put them…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You made a deal with the Slayer." Drusilla had a narrow-eyed look of contempt that she hadn't had on her face since Dalton lost her box of Judge parts and she had threatened to poke out his eyes.

Spike put on his sweetest voice, grateful that he had years of experience with Drusilla to help get him back into her good graces. "I know you're upset, sweetheart. But it was all for you. I knew Angel was up to something."

"I miss Daddy…"

"Your 'Daddy' tried to kill you!"

For the first time since she woke up, Drusilla had a hint of a familiar pout on her face instead of just anger.

Sighing softly, Spike pulled Drusilla into his arms. She looked like she was going to struggle for a moment, but eventually she relaxed after a few moments of his cool fingers stroking her cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry, Dru…" He spoke softly. "But do you have any idea how angry I was? When I saw what he was going to do to you…" He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent, which always seemed to include the flowers she loved. "You know I couldn't live without my Princess."

Deciding that distraction was a best way to keep her from her anger, Spike put on a wide grin and pressed himself closer to Drusilla. He whispered in Drusilla's ear in a singsong voice. "I heard somebody killed a Slayer…"

Drusilla suddenly had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Spike pulled back just enough to see it and his grin grew.

"And you didn't even tell me." He put on a slightly disapproving voice before taking both of Drusilla's hands and raising them to his lips, kissing the backs of each before giving small kisses to each knuckle. "Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" If Drusilla could blush she obviously would be, there was no mistaking the pleased look on her face from Spike's compliments.

He kissed slowly up one arm, making sure to pay special attention to her moods. If she were still angry with him he wouldn't get close enough to REALLY distract her. "You never stop surprising me. You're my incredible…" He kissed her wrist. "Beautiful…" He kissed right inside her elbow. "Black Goddess" He kissed right up near her shoulder, then waited for her to either grant him permission or push him away.

Drusilla placed a hand on the back of his neck; her small mewls of pleasure all the encouragement he needed. Spike kissed her shoulder, then moved to her neck. He scraped blunt human teeth across her flesh and drew out a gasp from her. He traced his fingers through her long dark tresses and nipped at her earlobe. "Do you remember how we celebrated my first Slayer?"

A suspicious light came to her eyes, as if she were just reminded of their current situation.

Spike sighed, then pulled back a bit from her, massaging her shoulders while looking into her wide, haunting eyes. "Listen, pet…" He nipped at her earlobe again. "When this is all over, and the Slayer has helped us take care of Angel and his new pet demon…what do you think we're going to do with her? Shake hands and say 'well, that'll be that?'" He smirked, then whispered enticingly into her ear. "You and I are gonna have a hell of a time killing her…we'll spill her blood together, drink it up like ambrosia before we make snacks of all her little friends, one by one."

A delightful shiver went through Drusilla's body, and she cooed out loud. Her hand moved over his hair, stroking him like a favored pet. "Then we'll have that party." she finished for him. "With songs, streamers and so much blood. All the little children will bleed for us while we take our pleasure under the stars, and make everything here ours."

"Yeah…" His grin was downright wicked. He growled into her ear. "You see?" He gave a slight pout of his own. "And you doubted me. I'm hurt, Dru."

She purred right back into his ear and traced the tips of her nails carefully across a sharp cheekbone. "Never, my Spike."

They both turned their heads at the same moment and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They clutched one another with longing. Soft lips and cool tongues did a familiar dance. Drusilla's bare breasts pressed against Spike's T-shirt. He brought a hand between them to cup one breast and gently pinch a nipple. His kisses became almost brutal before he moved his mouth from her lips, along her jaw and down onto her neck. His face changed and his fangs lengthened. He pierced the skin of her neck so she gasped out loud, the pain sending her into instant arousal, and the scent of it nearly drove Spike wild.

He wrapped both arms around her and lifted her up. He pulled her dress up and Drusilla wrapped her legs around Spike's hips. Spike looked around them. There weren't many private places to take their romp in a school library. He saw the office that belonged to the Librarian and carried Drusilla inside, kicking the door closed behind them. He had every intention to fuck the memory of Angel right out of her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks a bunch for the reviews and the interest in the story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are the creations of Joss Wheedon and M.E, not me.

**Chapter Comments: **Much thanks to my reviewers. I'm finding out that I may have a really good time writing this story, since I get to dive into all of the characters and not just my own personal favorites. I really hope I do them justice, let me know if I do.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spike slammed the door to the librarian's office shut behind him. It wasn't exactly the most romantic place to thoroughly fuck his Dark Princess, but it wasn't about romance. It was about reclaiming what was his.

He swept piles of books off the desk and laid Drusilla down on top of it. Her hands had slipped under his coat and she was raking her sharp nails down his back. He leaned over her and took advantage of her torn and open top. His tongue swirled around and teased first one nipple, then the other. He bit down on one, and Drusilla squirmed in delight.

Spike reached down and unbuckled his belt. Drusilla began to aid him, unzipping him, then insistently forcing his jeans half way down his hips, allowing just enough room for his long, thick cock to spring free. Spike shed his duster and let it pile onto the floor, then the torn remains of his shirt followed. Drusilla moved to wrap her fingers around his hard member, but he grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the desk.

Drusilla giggled with glee. "My Spike is going to punish his bad Princess."

He grinned wickedly in reply, then shoved her dress up around her hips, exposing bare legs and the fact that she wore no knickers underneath.

'Probably to make sure she's always ready whenever Angel wants to lift up her skirts an…' The thought caused a surge of familiar anger in Spike, but it was the first time that he could do something about it. Drusilla had been right. He wanted to punish her.

He positioned his throbbing shaft at her entrance. Without any further warning, he thrust forward hard, burying himself into her soft, tight quim. Her legs tightened around him and she arched her back, crying out in a mix of pain and surprised ecstasy. Spike let go of her hands and grabbed her hips instead, pulling her towards him each time he pounded his cock into her with brutal force.

The desk shook and slammed against the wall. Drusilla moaned and shrieked in her pleasure and her need. She raked her nails across Spike's chest, leaving more scratches on his already carved skin. Her nails then moved down his shoulders and arms before staying there, holding on for dear life while he fucked her into oblivion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You're right, I don't care for this situation at all." Giles walked with a limp, and even after the doctors had patched him up, he still looked like he had been through a blender. Yet still, he had stubbornly refused to allow the vampires to remain unsupervised in the school, even if the school had almost no one in it at the time. "But you're also right about the fact that we may have no other alternative."

Xander was supporting Giles. His steps rarely faltered, but when they did, the younger man was there to help. Buffy waked close beside him, trying not to hover like a mother hen. Cordelia followed behind them, looking bored. Behind her, Ox was pushing Willow in a wheelchair that she kept insisting she didn't need.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to put them." Buffy said. "And I figured, what better place to keep an eye on them than right here in Scooby central?"

"Yes, well…" Giles polished his glasses thoroughly before putting them back on. "Speaking of which, while you're here at the school we're going to have to make sure you remain out of sight until all this mess is cleared up. Willow, Xander and I have already given our statements to the police, so they should not be hounding you for much longer. However, there is still a matter of your expulsion, and should Principal Snyder…"

"Don't worry", Buffy interrupted. "I can make sure I'm not seen. But there's another problem."

"When isn't there?" Cordelia piped up behind them.

Both chose to ignore her.

"My mother knows", Buffy continued sadly. "She found out I'm the Slayer."

Silence greeted her announcement. Everyone had stopped walking to listen. Buffy suddenly found herself feeling very much in the spotlight.

"It didn't exactly go very well." Buffy swallowed, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat as she looked back on the argument. "She saw me dust a vampire, so I had to explain everything to her…and she didn't exactly like what I had to say. I had to leave the house and…she said not to come back."

Giles had a look of outrage on his face, but it was Willow that spoke up first.

"Buffy, that's terrible!"

"The nerve of that woman, throwing her daughter out for saving the world…" Giles was having a rare show of temper.

"Giles", Buffy sounded tired as she objected. "Let it go, its not helping."

The Watcher nodded with a sigh. "Yes, you're right. You will need somewhere else to stay…"

"You can stay with me, Buffy." Willow volunteered immediately.

Buffy smiled sadly at her injured, but eager to help friend. "Thanks Willow, but I somehow don't think your parents will want a fugitive coming to have a sleep over."

"We'll sneak you into my room", Willow had her 'resolve face' on. "My parents can just…well…mind their own beeswax." She nodded firmly.

Buffy's eyes widened a bit and she couldn't help grinning a little. "Wow, Rebellious Wills."

Willow nodded. "I'm a bad girl at heart."

"Yes, well…" Giles pulled away from Xander and led the way down the hall. "That's settled, then."

The others followed behind in silence. Of course, the silence that Giles had noticed the most was from Xander. The boy who could not shut up had somehow barely said a word since the group left the hospital.

Silence suddenly fled. What sounded like fighting and battlecries could be heard from the library.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Cordelia asked.

"So much for the vamps not causing trouble." Xander commented, suddenly breaking his record silence.

Buffy took the lead and they all hurried towards the library. They burst through the doors, and the noises became a bit clearer. Banging, moans and shrieks could be heard from the office.

The slayer moved quickly towards the office door, just as Giles realized the nature of the sounds.

"Oh, good lord! Buffy, don't…!"

But she had already opened the door and stepped half way inside. A heated scolding was already half way to the surface, but she swallowed it when the sight of two half-naked vampires greeted her.

Spike's lean but well-muscled body was the first thing Buffy saw. She had never seen him without the duster on, much less half-naked. Unlike his chest, his back was unmarked, the skin pale and flawless. His firm buttocks could be seen peaking over his jeans.

Drusilla was laying on her back on the desk. Her skirts were up around her hips, her bare legs were wrapped around her lover and her small but shapely breasts were bared to the world, her dark nipples hardened into little peaks. Her breasts were bouncing with the force of Spike's continued thrusts. Her head was thrown back and there was a wide grin on her face. Her hands ran through her dark disheveled hair while everything from little whimpers to loud shrieks came from her mouth.

Neither seemed to notice Buffy's presence.

"Oh GOD!" Buffy stared wide-eyed in shock, her face turning red with a deep blush. Her heartbeat had sped up and she tried to ignore the strange feeling that seeing the erotic sight before her had brought on. "Oh, gross!" She quickly closed the door to block out the sight. "Stop that! You perverts can't do that here in the school!"

The only change to the noise in the office was the sound of a heavy book being thrown at the door, and then a loud shout of "SOD OFF!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yes, I know these chapters are kind of short right now, but I promise I will make up for it. I plan to update as soon as possible so the story will flow quickly.

TwilightChild


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not of my creation. I take no credit for them and I make no money with these fics.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5**

At least thirty minutes had passed. The scoobies were all gathered around the research table, either slumped in a chair or staring at the ceiling, flipping idly through books, or looking towards the door of the office.

When the vampire couple emerged they were disheveled, but very obviously satisfied. Spike had even more of a swagger to his step than he normally did. Some of his hair had been set loose from the gel that usually held it in place, obviously by Drusilla's grasping fingers. His duster was back in place, covering most of his upper body again, since he had no shirt.

Drusilla's steps were uneven, and she occasionally stumbled with a giggle. Her dress was wrinkled, and the top that had been torn in half was crudely taped together so her breasts were no longer bared to the world. Her hair had fallen from its fancy style and lay in loose rich curls down her shoulders.

Everyone tried not to appear as uncomfortable with the situation as they actually were, except for Buffy, who was outright glaring at the two.

The stares did little to agitate either vampire. Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his duster pocket and lit one up, taking a big, satisfying drag before bothering to acknowledge the Scooby's stares.

"What?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright, now…describe this demon that's working with Angel." Giles was making a very honest attempt at keeping his patience, but he was learning quickly that it was not an easy task while holding a conversation with William the Bloody.

He had tried to keep the vampire on track long enough to get the full story from him, including his truce with Buffy and everything that had happened with Angel. Then there was the grueling task of getting him to hold still long enough to inspect and copy down the scabbed over symbols on his chest. Spike had insisted vehemently that no one would be 'examining' Drusilla. Drusilla had seemed to pout over it.

"Big", Spike began his description. He was leaning back in his chair and looking up, as if staring at the ceiling would help him remember anything. "Tall. About seven or eight feet. Hard to tell since I was lyin down at the time. But I know he was at least a foot taller than Tall Dark and Forehead." Spike could just catch a glimpse of Buffy rolling her eyes out of the corner of his. "He had thick skin, kind of patchy, like gray in some places and brown in others. The git had big horns, too. Big ram lookin' ones that made it look like he was gonna topple right over."

Spike was tapping his foot impatiently against a table leg, causing the table to shake while Giles was trying to jot down what information he could get from the Master Vampire. He was obviously not accustomed to sitting still for very long. Drusilla had wandered away from the table earlier, and Spike seemed even more anxious when she was not near.

"Can you recall hearing a name?" Giles could feel a slight tick in his right eyebrow from irritation.

He shrugged. "Angelus called him 'Zeffy'."

The watcher stared at him for a moment. "Zeffy?" He could refrain from the need to polish his glasses no longer.

"Zeffy?" Xander scoffed. "Man, that's a worse name to get stuck with than Spike."

Spike leveled a glare in the whelp's direction, but before he could say anything he heard Drusilla.

She was swaying seductively over by the counter, where the police tape had been before it was torn down earlier that day.

"Spike, come dance."

"Give us a minute, kitten." Spike spoke gently. "I just have to finish talkin' with our new little friends here." He had lowered his voice and sent another threatening glare Xander's way.

Drusilla twirled on the spot, her dress flowing around her. "I want to show you where the other Slayer danced her last."

Everyone went immediately silent, and Spike's hackles rose in the tense atmosphere. His eyes with immediately to Buffy, who's lips were in a strait line and her gaze filled with disgust and quiet rage as she stared at Drusilla.

Sensing danger, Spike rose immediately and went quickly to Drusilla's side. "Uh, Dru, luv…darling…" He wrapped an arm around her and guided her quickly to the table. "Sweetheart, why don't you come sit with me? We'll dance later, I promise." He gently pushed Dru into a seat beside his own. He wanted to make sure that if the Slayer blew, he was at least close enough to keep his love safe.

"Oh, yeah", Xander spoke up. "It was a real great idea to bring the vamps in on this."

Buffy bristled and turned to Xander with the same coldness in her eyes that she had shown him at the hospital. "Did I say you could talk?"

The venom in her voice brought another stunned silence from the Scoobies. Xander opened his mouth to protest, but when she raised both eyebrows as if to dare him to say anything, he wisely shut his mouth.

Willow couldn't manage to bring herself to say anything to either of her friends. She could only glance from one to the other helplessly as she saw the evidence of the rift that seemed to spring up from nowhere.

Only after Buffy looked away did someone manage to break the silence.

"Wow", Cordelia said. "Someone's working hard to fill her bitch quota for this evening."

"Children, please!" Giles yanked his glasses off so hard he was sure the frame would break. "Spike, if you have no other information regarding this demon…"

"His eyes were black." It was not Spike who had spoken. Everyone turned to look at Drusilla, but she didn't seem to notice the attention at all. She had drawn into herself. "Black like shadow that wants to consume the world. His mind dances with tales of Acathla. They sing together. Acathla sings of a journey, and the shadow-eyed one sings of home."

They all fell silent for a moment, each trying to interpret her words.

"He and Acathla…" Spike was well used to her riddles by then. "Sing together…journey…home…" his eyes widened suddenly. "Dru, are you sayin' this bloke comes from the place Acathla's goin' to suck the world into?"

Drusilla grinned and gave Spike a sweet kiss. "My clever William."

Giles stared at the two for a moment, not only surprised b Drusilla's insight, but also by the very domestic scene taking place between two vampires. "That actually…helps a great deal. Err…thank you, Drusilla."

For a moment the vampiress looked for all the world like a child who had just received praise. "You're welcome."

"I think it would be best if we begin our research there." Giles told the others. "I suppose we should be grateful that Angelus is not immediately waking Acathla, at least…"

"Oh, I wouldn't be thankful just yet." Spike interrupted. "Angel's still gonna be causin' you a world of trouble, mate."

"He does not wish to awaken Acathla until he has gained more power." Giles argued. "Which means as long as we manage to keep you two safe…"

"You think we're your only problems?" Spike asked. He looked around at all of the rest. "Think, people! The poofter's going to get more strength by drainin' his childer. So what do you think he's going to do while he can't get to us?" He pointed to himself, then to Drusilla.

Surprisingly, it was Cordelia that spoke up first.

"Sounds to me like he would make more baby vamps."

Spike grinned. He tapped a finger to his nose and pointed across the table at Cordelia. "And a kewpie doll for the lady."

Buffy sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Great. That means Angel's going to be trying to kill a lot more people. It also means a lot more fledges popping up. Which means A LOT more slayage." She suddenly sent a sharp glare in Spike's direction. "Which YOU'RE going to be helping with."

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Slaying." She repeated. "You're helping."

"You think I'm going to run around killing my own kind with you?"

"You're willing to kill Angel…"

"Angel's a wanker. Of course I'd kill Angel."

"Consider it pulling your own dead weight. You made a deal, so deal with it." She said firmly.

"I made a deal to stop Angel and get Drusilla out of Sunnydale. Somehow, I don't think I'm keepin' my end of the bargain if I get dusted and Angel gets all my power."

Buffy gave the bleached vampire a death glare that rivaled the one she had given Drusilla earlier. Her quiet fury was enough to send a small jolt of excitement through his body. He almost wished the Slayer would start something with him, right there in the library.

Instead she turned away from him swiftly, blonde hair flying, and marched towards the weapons, taking two stakes and an axe.

Spike snarled and rolled his eyes, but then stopped his show of attitude when his gaze came to rest on Xander. The whelp was staring strait ahead, his eyes wide and unblinking. He was sure there was a bit of drool coming out of the corner of the boy's mouth.

Frowning, Spike followed his gaze…to Drusilla. The tape had come off the top of the dress, and she was completely exposed from the waist up again. Spike's eyes widened. Drusilla, of course, was unashamed. She was even returning the boy's stare with a seductive lick of her lips.

"Uh, on second thought…Slayer!" Spike quickly took off his duster.

Buffy stopped at the library doors. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, turning to face him.

"I think I will join you." Spike draped his coat over Drusilla's shoulders. He quickly buttoned up the front so her breasts were not exposed. As soon as they were hidden, Xander seemed to snap back to himself. Spike gave a low growl in the whelp's direction before returning his attention to Buffy. "I need to pick up some supplies for me and Dru anyway."

The falling off and removing of clothing had once more brought the tension back to the room. Xander was looking very sheepish for staring a Vampire's breasts. Willow had blushed so deeply her face was almost the color of her hair. Oz, meanwhile, had taken more notice of his girlfriend. His nostrils flared and he sniffed the air for a moment before looking down at Willow and raising an eyebrow. Willow blushed all the brighter and avoided his gaze.

Cordelia, meanwhile, was taking in the site of Spike without restraint. "Hello British Hotness."

Xander turned swiftly to his girlfriend and frowned. "Hello." He waved a hand in front of her face. "Boyfriend standing right here."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh please, like you weren't just ogling Morticia's tits a minute ago."

"Ogling?" He quickly denied. "There was no ogling!"

Spike snorted. "Then why were your eyeballs not in their own sockets where they belong? Because if I find them on Drusilla's nipples again, I'm gonna squash them under my boot."

"Enough!" Buffy spoke firmly. "Spike, if you're coming, let's go."

Sighing, he stood. He spared a glance to Cordelia, who was still looking at him with obvious appreciation. He gave her one of the best of his suggestive smirks. He looked her up and down in return, then nodded towards the girl's boyfriend. "Make sure he behaves himself, wont you luv?"

"Don't worry." Cordelia reassured him wryly. "He won't be trying anything unless he wants to deal with me." She gave Xander a firm glare.

Spike often had to make sudden judgement calls, and he was certainly sure about Cordelia…he liked her. Chuckling, he turned and swaggered towards the library doors, not bothering with the weapons.

Drusilla had risen as soon as Spike had decided to leave. She watched him and the Slayer talking together with a slight pout. Her stomach was all growly….

She looked around the room, then smiled as her gaze came to rest on the redhead. She liked that one…innocence and power. There was something so innocently wicked about that one. She rose and made her way slowly around the table. She moved so calmly that no one paid her the slightest bit of attention until she stood right beside the young, red headed witch.

Willow looked up at the dark haired vampire with raised eyebrows. There was a slightly nervous expression on her face when she realized Drusilla was staring at her intently.

"Um…hi." She gave a nervous smile.

Drusilla leaned down against the table. Their faces were almost touching soon, and Willow was growing even more nervous. She paled slightly when she saw the female vampire licking her teeth, and wondered for a moment how fast she could slip into game face and rip into her throat.

"Uh…" Willow tried to shift back in her chair a bit. "Can I help you with something?"

The duster fell just low enough for Willow to get a good peek inside of it. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her eyes off of Drusilla's breasts. But then she remembered that the vampire's eyes could hypnotize, so she ended up looking down at her breasts again instead.

Drusilla sniffed the air for a moment and watched Willow curiously. She then grinned widely. She looked her up and down hungrily. "I've been so very good. I want a treat."

Oz stood up from his chair and insistently stepped between Willow and Drusilla. His gaze met hers, unafraid. Drusilla stood up strait and cooed at him.

"Oooo…the puppy wants to play."

Buffy had been watching the scene play out as soon as Drusilla started walking around the table.

"Spike." She spoke with a grave warning in her tone.

Spike frowned, then turned to see what was keeping the Slayer… "Uh oh."

"Yeah." Buffy confirmed for him. "Do something about it."

"Right…" He frowned, trying to think of what he COULD do about it.

"She can't be trusted to just wander around while you're not here to watch her."

Spike turned and growled at the blonde beside him. "And what would you suggest?"

Buffy sighed; looking around the library…her gaze fell on the cage that they used to keep books and weapons. She pointed to it. "There."

The vampire's eyes widened and he turned to glare at her. "Have you gone COMELELY carrot top? If you think I'm just lockin' her up…"

"Would you rather she meet Mr. Pointy?" Buffy held up her stake for emphasis.

Narrowing his eyes, Spike spoke in a low growl. "The only Mr. Pointy she'll be meetin' is mine." He grabbed at his crotch, giving Buffy a wicked leer.

The Slayer kept her gaze on his eyes, not following the motions of his hand. "If you don't want me to stake her, then make sure I don't have to. Letting her eat my friends isn't a good way to keep her ali – err, undead."

Spike sighed, listening to the raising voices…desperately wanting the day to end. "Fine…" He turned, changing his demeanor completely and putting on his sweetest voice… "Dru, luv?" He made his way towards her, knowing for a fact that he was going to regret what he was about to do.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters on the show are not of my creation. I take no credit, and I make no money off of the stories that I write.

**Authors notes: **So terribly, terribly sorry for how long this update has taken. RL has been kicking my ass, and I've been mostly consintrating on 'Seven Days'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where do you think we're going?" Buffy demanded. "We're supposed to be patrolling, not shopping."

"YOU'RE supposed to be patrolling." Spike corrected her. "I'm here to get supplies, not do your bloody job for you."

Glaring daggers, Buffy reached out and grabbed hold of the vampire's duster, spinning him around to face her. "There is no way that I'm leaving you to wander the streets alone."

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Then you'd best tag along then. I have to get Drusilla some new dresses before I have to kill your whelp."

"We can make a quick and QUIET stop by my house. I need to pick up some of my clothes anyway, I can loan her a few pairs of sweat pants and some t-shirts or something."

Spike's eyes narrowed and he looked her up and down, sizing up her wardrobe before raising a skeptical eyebrow at her. Finally, he snorted. "You expect me to bring your discards to my Princess to wear? You HAVE gone carrot-top."

Buffy placed her hands on her hips, looking up at him in challenge. "What, she's too good for my clothes?"

"Well, yeah." He gave her a typical 'you're clueless' look. "Unless I pulled them off your dead body, in which case she might like them…"

"You're disgusting." She turned away from him, contempt rolling off of her in waves.

"Hey!" Spike followed after. "In less than 24 hours, she's been betrayed by her sire, carved up, nearly killed, brought to the enemy for protection, and now locked in a cage. I am NOT going to present her with hand-me-downs on top of it!"

Frowning, Buffy spared him a glance over her shoulder. "How did you convince her to get into the cage, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Told her I'd bring home some chains."

"God, you're a pig!" she shivered.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, sweetheart. What with your one and only bein' the pervert he is, I'm surprised you haven't."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The vampire's pacing was driving Willow nuts. It wasn't even really pacing. She'd seen pacing. Spike paced, Drusilla swayed. She moved slowly back and forth along her cage, her hips swaying and her fingertips moving across the door.

"Run…run and catch…the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch…"

Her constant song and the way her haunting eyes moved from one scooby to the other, as long as they stayed in sight, was only making the tension rise. Giles had retreated into his office, mumbling all the way about it being 'a vampire's new romping ground'. Xander and Cordelia had headed into the stacks, searching for new books, yet always keeping at least a shelf between them. Only Willow and Oz had been left at the research table to endure Drusilla's stare.

After slamming the book she had been scrutinizing down, she rose shakily from her wheelchair. Oz placed a steadying hand under her elbow and rose with her, but she gave him a slight shake of her head.

"I'm fine." She promised.

Oz nodded towards the vampire, obviously catching on to Willow's intentions. "Be careful. Don't underestimate her just because she's locked up."

Willow gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll be careful."

Drusilla watched her with every step of her approach. There was laughter dancing in her eyes and she swayed even more, moving her hips in slow seduction.

"Uh, listen…" Willow began. "Could you not…?"

The vampire's expression changed in an instant. She stepped closer suddenly, and despite the cage door between them, Willow couldn't help taking a step back. Her haunting eyes were studying her like a mystery that plagued her thoughts.

"Such power…"

"Uh…hah?" she stared at the seer blankly.

"It waits…under the surface." Drusilla moved up to the door, her fingers moving out to entice Willow closer. "Power like I've never seen."

"I uh…" Willow gave a meek shrug. "I can make pencils float."

She gave an indulgent smile. "You will wield power to move worlds, change them to your liking." As Willow's eyes widened, Drusilla brought a finger to her own looks. "But hush…something wicked lies in wait. There's a darkness…" She moved her fingers out of the cage door and pointed towards Willow's heart. "That cannot be blamed on a demon."

"A…a darkness?" Willow's eyes widened with worry.

Drusilla motioned with her finger for Willow to come closer. The witch hesitated for a moment, but took another step closer.

"It will grow…consume…" Drusilla watched the young witch as she took a step closer, then another. "Until all your can see is the power…and what you want." When Willow's face was only inches from the vampire's, she reached out and took a lock of red hair, captivated by it. She gave Willow a wicked grin and lowered her voice into a teasing whisper. "I bet you taste like strawberries."

She gave a sudden growl and made a mock lunge, snapping her jaws playfully. Willow reeled back, eyes wide. A slow grin appeared on Drusilla's face, and she gave a maniacal giggle as she watched the young girl stumble away, back towards the research table and her werewolf.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ow." Buffy rubbed at the top of her head, where Spike had ripped a bobby pin right out of her hair.

"Don't be such a baby, Slayer. Bloody hell, how I never managed to kill you, I'll never know."

She glared venom at him. She then smiled in a very sickly sweet way before reaching up and grabbing hold of some of the blonde hairs on the side of his head and yanking them right out.

"OW!" He whirled around to face her, eyes shifting to amber.

"Don't be such a baby." Buffy placed her hands on her hips, looking up at him unafraid. "And how your scalp can still feel anything with all that bleach, I'LL never know."

As Spike turned away with a roll of his eyes and an angry grumble, Buffy was struck by just how ridiculous a picture they painted. One was a Slayer with more strength than ten men, and the other was a dangerous Master Vampire with two Slayers under his belt – and they were pulling each other's hair like children.

"This is so stupid." Buffy covered her face with a hand.

"Just now catchin' on to that, are we?" Spike knelt in front of the door of a clothing shop, bending the bobby pin.

Buffy uncovered her face, and her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

The vampire slammed his forehead against the door in exasperation. "What does it look like?"

"You're breaking into the store? Ah ah, no! That idea is SO not of the good!"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "Do you even listen to the things that come out of your mouth? I know English, and that doesn't even come close. And where did you THINK I was going to get clothes? I'm sure as bloody hell not going to march up to the mansion and tell Angelus I need to pack a bag!"

"I am ALREADY in trouble with the police because of your girlfriend!" She fumed at him. "I SO do not need to get in more trouble with them for THIS!"

"Well no one's askin' you to come along, are they?" He gave her an infuriatingly smug grin.

It took him only seconds to pick the lock. He opened the door and stepped in like he owned the place, before turning to Buffy and holding up two fingers in an obscene gesture.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The tap on the shoulder was so unexpected in the forced silence, it caused Xander to jump and yelp, dropping the book he had been pretending to look through. He spun around quickly, glaring at Cordelia.

"Well give me a heart attack, why dontcha?"

"I thought that's what I just did."

He sighed. "What was that for, anyway?"

"I wanna make out." She got strait to the point. She then patted the front of his pants knowingly. "And you do too."

Xander stared at her for a moment, looking completely dumbfounded. "You only want to make out because of 'British hotness'."

She shrugged, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. "And you only want to make out because of boobs of vampire."

He blinked. "And this…isn't a problem for you?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Hey, whatever works."

The teenage boy was sure that he had just fallen in love. "Ok, we're a go."

The two spared brief glances around the shelves to see if they could spot the others, and make sure they wouldn't be stumbled upon before their lips met in frenzied need. Xander broke away after a long kiss and held up a hand to stop her. "As long as you don't start spouting nonsense about stars and pixies, we're a go." He clarified before they continued.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike tossed a pair of black jeans over his shoulder. Buffy rolled her eyes as she watched him go through identical black t-shirts and pick out only a few. He was strolling leisurely through the isles, finally making his way to the women's section. He scanned through the dresses on display and on the racks, tossing a few of them away with sounds of disgust.

"How do you know you'll even get her size right?"

Stopping what he was doing, Spike took the time to turn around completely to look at her like she had grown an arm out of her forehead. "Slayer…I've been with the woman for over a hundred years. I don't know what sort of man you're used to dealing with, but I am observant enough to know her size by now."

He turned back to the dresses. "I know how long her legs air, how small her waist is, how her hips and buttocks fit in my hands, the exact curve of her breasts…"

"Ok!" Buffy held up her hands in surrender. "Major TMI, Spike."

Spike snickered. He pulled out a long black gown, then a red with long, wide sleeves. "Maybe a nice dark green, too…it's been a while since I've gotten her green."

"Oh", Buffy pitched in with a mocking tone. "Maybe she'd like some nice slippers and earrings to go with."

"You know, that's a good idea…"

"God, you're so pathetic." Her contempt was obvious in her voice.

Growling, he narrowed his eyes at her. "And where did that come from?"

"Look at you!" She pointed to the dresses he had draped over his arm. "She's USING you, and you make it easy for her!"

Squaring his shoulders, Spike slowly took a step closer to her. "What is that supposed to mean? Where do you get off…"

"She cheated on you, Spike." Buffy clarified. "Not that I care, but…it's just far too pathetic, the way she has you whipped. You were crippled, in a wheel chair, and she ran around on you with Angel. But, of course, as soon as her life is in danger she clings to you, turns to you to make it all better, to do whatever she needs, and you make it so very easy for her."

His jaw was clenched, the angles of his face in sharp relief in his anger. "And you're the bloody expert, are you?" A slow smirk spread across his face. "Well, do share your vast wisdom in what our relationships should be. Here's a clue, Slayer. Whether you think much about she and I have or not, the fact is, I've kept that woman by my side for 100 years." His smirk grew and became downright wicked. "100. How long did you hold on to your honey? 1 year? Was it even that long?"

Buffy stared up at him with wide eyes, her lips pursed into a thin line. There was a dangerous fire in her gaze that sent a surprisingly delicious shiver right down his spine to all his more sensitive parts.

Shaking the feeling off as nothing, he grinned as pleasantly as he could. "So, let's keep our advice to ourselves, shall we?"

Spike made his way out the door, carrying all the clothes he had picked out over his shoulder. "Now, I'm headin' to the hospital."

"The hospital?" She frowned.

He snorted. "If you think I'm bringing pigs blood back to my Princess, you're crazy enough to be competin' with Dru."

She watched him leave, her limbs still shaking with rage. She took several deep breaths, then made her way outside after him. Buffy could still see him strolling down the street. She knew she should continue to keep tabs on him, but there was still so much to do…and she honestly didn't care at that moment if some of Angel's minions found him. Should would much rather have to deal with Angel with Spike's power than Spike with Spike's mouth again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not of my creation. I take no credit and I make no money off of these stories.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Joyce Summers had drunk more than she had in years. Her head was ringing, buzzing, and just plain pounding. It had been difficult to hear anything above it for hours.

…At least, until she heard a footstep upstairs. She peered up towards the ceiling, holding her breath, and listening for another. There was barely another creak, but she was sure that she had heard the footstep coming from her daughter's room.

Her daughter was known to sneak out, but Joyce had never been more worried about it. Her head was still dancing with Buffy's explanations of vampires and monsters, and why a teenage girl had to go out and put herself in danger every night. It had all been too much.

Then she had thrown her daughter out. She had told her not to come back, and Joyce cursed the fact that THIS would be the one time she chose to listen.

Her head throbbed, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She climbed the stairs gamely, though she tried to keep as quiet as she could. At least, until she gave a slight sigh and realized how ridiculous it was for her to sneak around in her own house.

"Buffy?" Only silence greeted her.

Suddenly, there was a small thud, then another footstep. Joyce quickened her pace, almost running to her daughter's bedroom door before flinging it open.

The room was empty.

Joyce stepped inside; peering around at every corner, as if her daughter would hide huddled there from her rage. And yet, rage wasn't what Joyce was feeling. A growing despair settled over her as she noticed a drawer open, the closet open and a few articles of clothing that had fallen to the floor. Most importantly, Mr. Gordo was not sitting on top of the pillows on the bed. If he was gone, that meant Buffy was most definitely gone.

Putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, Joyce sat down heavily on her daughter's bed. Where could she look for her? What if she didn't come back? Buffy was out all alone in a world that Joyce didn't even recognize anymore. And what was worse, was the fact that she had been the one to throw her out there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Willow opened the doors to her balcony, beckoning for her visitor to come in. As Buffy slipped into the room, duffle bag in hand, Willow put a finger to her lips. She closed the balcony doors behind her friend, then crept to her bedroom door and listened for any sound from below. She then closed it, turning to give her friend a tentative smile.

"We just have to try and be quiet," she whispered. "I'm not quite ready to give the beeswax speech, just yet."

Buffy smiled sadly, placing her duffle bag at the foot of Willow's bed. "That's fine, Wills. Thanks a bunch for letting me stay."

The little redhead was standing in her pajamas, a bright purple that did scary things with her hair color. Buffy could only smile.

"So how went patrol?" Willow sat cross legged on her bed.

Shrugging, Buffy opened her duffle bag and went through it. She had made sure to pack at least one pair of comfy pajamas. She wanted to pretend at least a little that staying over at Willow's was just another sleep over.

"The usual fledges. I didn't see Angel…"

"Did your new partner behave himself?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She had already begun to change, slipping on her pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Partner, right…he didn't kill anyone, at least. He and his wacky girlfriend are staying locked up in the library until we can find someplace better to keep them."

"All this is kind of strange," Willow looked awkward. "What with the…the truce…and the uh…the nakedness…"

Buffy blushed at the memory as she sat down beside her friend. "Yeah, the library's been seeing a lot of action all the sudden."

Willow plucked at her bedspread. "Well, you got to see more than I…" she looked up and blushed as Buffy looked at her with a pale face. "Not…not that that's good!" Willow quickly corrected. "Naked vampires in the library…naked vampires of any kind, that's ba-" she stopped again, remembering Angel. "Well, not all the time bad…just um…I'll shut up now." She nodded firmly.

"It's ok, Will…I understand. Believe me. That was something that I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just…it was just…boobies!" She slapped a hand over her mouth once she had shouted. She looked towards her bedroom door, making sure no one else was there to see her silliness. "It's just…they were just…out there."

Buffy covered her eyes and shook her head. "At least you didn't have to see Spike's ass hanging out."

"Ass of Spike," Willow nodded in understanding. "Now there's a new way to look at your mortal enemy."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The chains rattled noisily. Drusilla's screams echoed in the otherwise silent library. Spike's grunts of pleasure joined them, and the sound of their slapping skin completed the music.

Drusilla gripped the chains hard, her head flung back against the wall. She thrust her hips to meet Spike's. She reached her second climax of the night, and Spike buried himself inside of her, groaning out loud as he reached his own peak. He rested his head against her shoulder, gasping for unneeded air.

"Told you…I'd make it…up to you…" He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of having his lover back in his arms. He was determined to spend the entire evening taking back what was his.

"My Spike likes to play, even when he's been a bad dog…" She growls and nips at his earlobe, tugging it with her teeth. "I shouldn't let you play. You've been so very wicked…but you bring me such nice toys." She tugged at the chains that bound her wrists.

"I'm glad you like them, baby…" He kissed her chest softly before reaching up to undo the chains. He released Drusilla's wrists, and then held her tenderly to him while he rested his head on her shoulder again.

Drusilla's fingers moved through his hair idly. Her gaze was upward, staring at the ceiling as if it were a puzzle.

"I cannot see the stars."

Spike opened an eye, and then glanced at the ceiling. "That's because there's a roof in the way, luv."

She frowned, looking unconvinced. "I want to see the stars…the naughty children, they want to take the stars from us, take forever from our grasp…don't let them, my Spike…"

Groaning softly, Spike moved his gaze around their little cell. "Of course not, Dru. I'll let them do no such thing."

He laid her down atop his duster before going through the pockets of his discarded jeans. He grinned; pulling out the very bobby pin of the Slayer's that he had used to pick the locks of stores earlier that night. He crouched down by the door of the cage, reaching his hand through the slot in the center of the door and picking the lock.

"If it's stars you want, it's stars you'll get."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Willow had been watching her friend's glum expression since she had walked through her balcony door. She continued to watch it as Buffy stared off into space, barely giving a half-hearted attempt at sleep.

"Can I be nosy for a minute?" Willow asked. "You won't hate me if I am?"

The blonde smiled softly. "I won't hate you. Promise."

"Good," Willow nodded. "The not hating me is good. What I'm kinda confused about is the Xander-hating."

Her green eyes hardened. She avoided looking strait at Willow. Instead, she stared up at the ceiling, not answering.

Willow turned onto her side, watching the Slayer closely. "Something happened…what was it, Buffy? Things were fine before I got out of the hospital…then suddenly there's this big wall between you two…and all the glaring, and the cold shoulder…"

Buffy pursed her lips, and then shook her head. "It's not important…really."

"If it's doing this to you two, then it kinda is."

"It's just…" Buffy sighed, finally rolling onto her side to face her best friend. "He didn't tell me, Willow…he didn't tell me about the spell. He made me think that you wanted me to kill Angel…he didn't let me know that you were going to re-ensoul him…"

Willow frowned, biting her bottom lip. "Why would he…?"

"He hates Angel," Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's why…and I can understand it. I can, really…but…he's the only one he thought of…he might not have agreed with bringing Angel back…but what if you'd succeeded?" There was a faint tremor in her voice. "What if you'd brought Angel back, but it had ended up being too late? What if I had to kill him anyway, all because I didn't know you were trying to bring him back in the first place? What if I wasn't killing Angelus? What if I was killing ANGEL?"

The red head scooted closer to her friend on the bed, reaching out to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "But the spell didn't work…"

"It doesn't matter!" Buffy insisted. "He lied to me! Killing Angelus I could handle…" her voice shook again, emotion breaking back to the surface for the first time in days. "I've been prepared for it. But if I had to kill Angel…"

As soon as she saw the shimmer in Buffy's eyes, Willow pulled her close.

"It's all falling apart…" Buffy rested her head against Willow's shoulder. "Everything…mom, school, Angel, this new apocalypse… and now I can't even trust one of my best friends. Nothing's alright, and it feels like it's never going to be."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Pick a star, any star!" Spike held his arms open wide, gazing up at the night sky.

He had brought Drusilla to the roof of the school. The two of them had walked through the halls without a care in the world. Spike was showing everything he had to offer, and Drusilla had only her lover's long leather coat to cover her.

The coat was wide open, pale, naked skin glowing in the moonlight. Spike could only grin as he watched her. She was all his again, and his cock was hardening as he thought back on the ways he had proven it.

"Spike…" she turned to him with a playful glint in her eye, holding out a hand. "You promised a dance."

"That I did," he took her hand and pulled her close.

"Now that you're strong again, we can dance just like we used to."

"That and more, my sweet." Spike lifted her up and spun her around, delighting in the sounds of her giggles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"It will be alright, Buffy." Willow stroked her friend's blond hair as she held her close. "I know it seems fake saying it, but…we're the ones that make things alright. It's what we do. And things may seem impossible, but impossible is every other day…"

Willow pulled back to look into her friend's tear-filled green eyes. "And Xander…what he did was wrong, no doubt about it…but you know when it comes to needing him, he'll be right there by your side. He did a stupid, selfish thing, Buffy…but that doesn't mean he isn't –"

"Don't ask me to forgive him right now, Willow." Buffy sighed. "The whole forgiving thing…I'm just not ready for it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike watched his fingers disappear in long, dark hair. He inhaled sharply, enjoying Drusilla's scent. He nuzzled against her softly while she lay in his arms, staring up at the stars. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep Drusilla content for long, that way…but surprisingly enough, he was content. Just having her in his arms always made him content.

"You mustn't let the sunshine in, my pet." Drusilla whispered softly against his bare chest.

"Of course not, luv," he shifted his gaze to the sky. It was still dark, hours until sunrise.

"You mustn't let it give you doubts."

Spike frowned, looking down at her again. "Doubts?"

"The sunshine," Drusilla clarified, trailing the tip of her fingernail against his sharp cheekbone. "You mustn't let it cast doubts like shadows over us. You belong in the dark, my William…with me."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belonging to the show are not my creation. I take no credit for them, and make no money off of the stories that I write.

**Author's Note:** So so sorry for how long the update for this story has taken. Don't worry; now that Seven Days is coming to a close, I'm paying a lot more attention to it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8

"Awww…Giles…that's so sweet." Willow and Giles stood in front of the cage in the library, the young witch looking on with wide eyes and a wide smile.

Inside the cage was practically a nest of stolen blankets, and wrapped up in the center were two naked, but bundled vampires. Drusilla was wrapped up in Spike's protective embrace.

"Yes, of course Willow," Giles removed his glasses with a put-upon sigh. "They're cuddly vampires."

The red head blushed and looked away from the entwined lovers. She moved away from the cage and back to the table, sorting through some of the books stacked idly.

"You should be off," Giles said. "Class will start at any moment. I can begin the research, or at least narrow things down until you can return."

"But what about Buffy?" She looked up at him with worried eyes. "She's coming by soon, and-"

"And is just as capable of sneaking in school as she is sneaking out." The librarian gave her a stern look. "We do not need anyone drawing attention to themselves by skipping class."

Willow nodded, looking sullen. "I'm worried about her, Giles…everything she's going through…"

Giles sighed as he took a seat at the table. "Buffy is the Slayer…she is strong, resourceful, determined…"

"She's also a teenage girl who's been thrown out of school and her home, chased by cops and is being asked to kill her boyfriend."

"Yes, well, there's that…" he sighed heavily, polishing his glasses before slipping them back on and studying the girl in front of him. "She'll make it through, Willow. We'll be here to guide her."

She tried for a smile, but just couldn't manage. Sighing, Willow gathered up her books. "I hope you're right…" She made her way to the library door, stopping to spare another glance at the two vampires locked in the cage before heading out.

"Now that was a load of presumptuous bollocks."

Giles jumped at the unexpected words, then straightened himself self-consciously. He glowered towards the cage.

Spike was watching him, only one eye cracked open. An arm was still draped around Drusilla.

"It's none of your business, Spike."

The vampire grinned. He gently untangled himself from Drusilla, leaning down to brush his lips gently against hers. He then pulled his jeans on, covering at least half his body before sauntering to the door of the cage, leaning against it casually.

"While it's mine and Drusilla's unlives on the line, I'm afraid it is, Mate."

"I am not your mate." He turned his attention to one of the heavy tomes in front of him.

Spike poked his fingers out of the holes in the cage door, waving them at the watcher. "Gonna let me out to stretch my legs, or what?"

Giles returned his gaze to the irritating vampire. "Let…let you out?"

"That's what…what I said." Spike mocked.

"You're in a public school…in broad daylight…and you expect to be let out?"

He shrugged. "Don't see the harm in a walk."

"Don't see the…?" Giles stood abruptly, glaring at the bleached blonde. "If you think for a MOMENT that I'm going to let you out to feast on the students in this school –"

"Who said anything about feasting? I got the soddin bagged blood for a reason, you pillock." Spike snarled. "And you've got it out there!" He pointed behind the counter, where they had hooked up a mini fridge to store Spike and Drusilla's meals.

"And I can bring that to you. There's no reason at all that you need to leave that cage."

Spike narrowed his eyes, his good mood obviously beginning to fade. "Listen here, Watcher. I made a deal with the Slayer, and I know full-well what that means. I'm not going to be giving her reason to stake me when Drusilla's on the line. I'm going to be a good little vamp until we don't need each other any more." His eyes began to turn yellow, showing the demon waiting underneath. "But I am NOT going to be told where I can go, and when. I'll follow your no-killing rules, but when I want to leave the room, I'll leave the bloody room. When I want to stretch my legs, that's what I'm going to do. I'll eat when I like, go where I please, shag when I want, and if I'm treated as a prisoner instead of a business partner, I might get a tad brassed off."

Giles moved uncomfortably closer to the cage. He took a cross and a stake with him. "I don't trust you."

The vampire snorted. "That's statin' the obvious. But then again, I did save your life." He grinned devilishly.

"Don't remind me."

Spike glanced at the cross and stake in his hands. "It'll be enough of a reminder if Angelus gets his hands on you again. Just think, you escaped from him…he'll be mighty brassed about that. You stake me, he gets my strength, defeats your slayer, and gets you back to torture somemore, and I'm not there to save your arse this time." He tsked the watcher as he shook his head.

The Watcher sighed in irritation as he took the keys from his pocket. "A very melodramatic method of trying to get what you want…"

He shrugged. "Well, I could just make a real big rucuss until someone came in wanting to know what was goin' on…and then you'd have to explain why two strangers were locked up in the library…"

Giles rolled his eyes. "A vampire threatening to scream. How very intimidating."

"Hey!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy moved as quietly as she could, trying to stay out of sight. She had taken a back entrance to the school, making sure to avoid as many students and teachers as possible. She felt a pang of regret as she heard the bell go off. From right outside the door, she could hear the sounds of students filing through the halls to go to their next classes. She had never wanted to be more apart of school in her whole life. She wanted to be in that crowd, complaining about teachers, or books, or homework…

She waited until there was mostly silence once again. She crept away from the door and made her way to a window. The corridor she planned to slip into was usually empty. She opened the window and climbed in feet first, peering out into the back parking lot to make sure no one had seen her. Buffy then lowered the window as quietly as she could.

"You know, some girls your age sneak OUT of school at this hour."

Buffy's heartbeat skyrocketed, and she whirled around to face her unexpected company with a yelp. When she saw a smug smirk on the face of the bleached blond vampire, she glared.

"But here's the Slayer, the only teenager trying to sneak IN."

"What are you doing here?" she tried to whisper, but even that came out louder than she'd like.

He put on an innocent look. "This is where you insisted on keeping me."

"I insist on keeping you in the LIBRARY. This is not the library. This is you waltzing in the middle of the school, where anyone could see you."

Spike tilted his head, studying the Slayer. She stood in the small patch of sunlight in front of the window, bathed and glowing. Her green eyes sparked with anger that she barely kept in check. Her golden hair was like a halo, yet her pink tank top and her blue jeans were wrinkled, and the duffle bag over her shoulder made her look like a common run away.

The vampire snorted at the thought. Common, the Slayer was not.

"That wasn't waltzing," he insisted. "This-" he wrapped an arm suddenly around Buffy's waist, then took her hand and spun her around the hall. "Is waltzing."

When the vampire released her after a few turns, Buffy stumbled back. She stared at him in wide-eyed surprised, not at all sure how to react to his sudden friendliness.

"You're giddy," she pointed out. "Why are you giddy? If you've done ANYTHING to my friends –"

"Relax, Slayer," Spike grinned. "Your friends are fine. Watcher boy's in the library," he pointed towards the library. "And the witch and the whelp are in their classes." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Then why are you giddy?"

He shrugged. "Got laid," he held up three fingers. "Three times last night. Can't a bloke be happy his lady's forgiven him?"

Buffy made a face, unable to hide her disgust. "Come on, I'm not supposed to be seen. Being thrown out of school before I can even sneak back in would be of the bad."

She led the way down the hall, being careful to avoid teachers and a miserable short troll that liked to patrol the halls, looking for people to expel. She caught Spike occasionally lingering to peer curiously into a classroom now and again, and tugged him forward by the sleeve of his duster.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Giles looked up quickly when he heard the doors swing open. He sighed in relief when he saw his Slayer half dragging an irate Spike behind her.

"Buffy, good, I'm glad to say you've made it in without incident."

"I wouldn't say without any incident." She glared at the vampire beside her, but he only gave her a devilish grin in return.

"Was there a problem?" Giles peered suspiciously at the vampire, noticing his uncanny ease around his Slayer.

Buffy shrugged. "Not so much." She made her way over to the table and unzipped her duffle bag, then poured out the contents. Five brand new walkie-talkies spilled out.

Giles raised an eyebrow in question.

"I picked these up last night," Buffy explained. "From now on we don't go ANYWHERE without them. I don't want Angel and his goons coming in here for whatever they please. If I'm away, you're vulnerable. Then again, if there are hundreds of fledges out there for me to deal with, I might be vulnerable. We need a way to communicate when I'm not here."

The watcher noticed the still-attached price tag on one of them, but chose to ignore it. "Agreed. Wise thinking, Buffy."

The small blonde whirled around towards the vampire watching them. "And YOU," she pointed at Spike, who tried to pass off another innocent expression. "You're going to be patrolling with me. Tonight. No arguing, no fighting me on it. You're going to help me fight."

Spike made his way towards the cage, opening it casually. He stepped inside before turning to face the Slayer. The grin on his face took the two watching him by surprise. "Sure, pet. Looking forward to it."

Buffy stared at him with mouth wide open, unable to really think of what to say in return. Spike ignored her fish gape and laid himself down beside Dru, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Neither of them noticed one of her dark eyes opening, then narrowing in the Slayer's direction.


End file.
